The Problem
by Claireisdabomb
Summary: All Jessica really wanted was a normal summer with her boyfriend, Dave. Instead she was sent to Camp Half-Blood because her mother is an immortal goddess. Now she's trapped with a prophecy, a quest, a crush, and a deadly secret. This is my 1st story.


**Hi! So, um, this is my first story. I hope you like it, and…yeah. Oh and forget appropriate spelling and punctuation and all that crap. Sue me. Oh, and it takes place a year after TLO**

"Jessica!" My dad yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "Come here!"

Previously, I had been hanging out in my room, texting my boyfriend, Dave. Our texts went something like this:

Dave: wut r u doin ths summa

Me: idk y?

Dave: come 2 san fran w/ me

Oooh. _That_ was tempting. A whole summer, Dave and me. California. Are you getting the picture?

In any case, it sure beat hanging out with my dad this summer. Yes, there's no mom in the picture. According to my dad, she was some kind of hippie. Right after I was born, she ditched him. Ever since he'd been a big pile of depressed.

I went down the stairs. I saw a bottle of water and started playing with the cap. I have ADHD so I'm always fiddling around with stuff to keep my hands busy.

"What is it, dad?" I asked him.

"Listen, I talked to your mom the other day…"

"What?" I nearly spit out my water. Neither of us has seen her since 15 years ago, when I was born.

"…And she and I both agreed that we've held you out too long. Jessica, it's not safe for you here anymore. We've got to send you to this summer camp…"

"Summer camp?" I screamed. "What the hell? What do you mean it's not safe for me? What about San Francisco and Dave?"

"Ah, yes. Dave, well, you have to get rid of him. He had his suspicions before, and now they've been confirmed."

"What the fuck, dad?"

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense now, but trust me, we have to. It's for your own safety."

"When do you _ever_ care about my motherfrigging safety? And what's the whole thing with mom? If you really cared, or if she did, you would tell me what the hell is going on!"

He winced slightly. I didn't care.

I raced upstairs, shoved a few clothes, some makeup, my journal, my iPod, my sketchpad, and some cash into a suitcase and called Dave.

"Dave? Meet me at the airport. Let's leave now." I said.

"Okay." He responded.

I hung up.

"Jessica, where are you…" My dad started. The slamming door cut him off.

I raced down the street, towards the subway, when I realized I was lost.

"Crap." I muttered. After a few wrong turns, I found myself in a dark alleyway. Two guys grabbed me all of a sudden. I kicked and punched and screamed.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "Or I'll call the police!"

"Yeah, like _that'll_ scare us. Wait until the boss gets hold of you, demigod."

"Demigod?" I said. Okay, these guys were weirdoes. I figured they were going to rape me or mug me or both. I held back tears.

_Do not cry, _I thought to myself. _Don't give them the satisfaction._

They tied me up and pushed me towards a black building. They tied a strip of material around my eyes.

"Wait!" said a familiar voice. "This is the half-blood?"

I knew that voice.

"Dave?" I asked.  
"You lying bitch!" He screamed.

Something cut into my ankle, and pain exploded in my foot. Then the world went black.

I must've passed out, because when I woke up the blindfold was gone from my eyes. In front of me was some sort of battle scene, and Dave was 7 feet tall and getting his ass kicked.

"Wait!" I said. "That's my boyfriend!"

A bronze knife came out of nowhere and stabbed Dave in the stomach. The fight was over.

A girl appeared, attached to the knife, and said. "No, he's not. He's a lastrogyian giant. He was fooling you the whole time."

She gave me what looked like a brownie. I ate it. Suddenly the pain in my foot was gone.

There was a whole group of kids there. They all looked around my age. Some a little older and some a little younger. They were all wearing the same orange shirts that read "Camp Half-Blood"

One boy stepped forward. He had black hair and blue-green eyes. He looked around seventeenish. "I'm Percy. And you're a half-blood."

"A what now?" I asked.

"Half God half mortal."

"So what? You're like Jesus?" I asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "No. Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

"Um, yeah. Like Zeus and Hera and Athena and Apollo…" I started rambling.

Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Yeah. Maybe you should be careful using those names. The Gods get pissy when you do that."

"Wait, you mean their real?" I asked. "What drug are you on?"

Percy glanced at knife girl. She had blonde curly hair and intense grey eyes. She looked around Percy's age. "Annabeth? Care to explain?"

"Look, the gods are real. Right now they're here, in America. A lot of the time they meet a mortal they like and…well, then we get born. We're all half-bloods." Annabeth said.

"Oh. Um, who are your…parents?" I asked stupidly.

"My mother is Athena. Percy's father is Poseidon."

Two boys stepped forward. They both had blondish-brownish hair, blue eyes, and lopsided grins. They looked a few years older then me.

"I'm Travis." Said one of them. He jerked his thumb towards his brother. "That's Connor. We're sons of Hermes."

The last kid stepped forward. He was HOT. He had black longish hair, pale skin, stony grey-blue eyes, and he looked complete Goth. He was around my age. "I'm Nico. I'm the son of Hades."

"Right then." I said. "Who's my mom?"

"Um…" Said Annabeth. "We don't know."

"Oh."

"Look, we don't have much time. We have to get you to camp."

"Ugh, Camp, my dad was talking about camp…"

They were looking at me funny. "It's the same camp, isn't it?" I asked.

They nodded. We all got on these flying horse things, (which would have been dope but instead it was scary) and rode a while, to Long Island, to some strawberry field.

I got off and looked around. First there was a huge hill with a giant Pine Tree. Then there was a collection of at least 24 buildings, not including the big blue on in the center. They were all so different.

"Here." Said Nico. "Let's go see Chiron."

Chiron. I thought to myself. "Didn't he like train Hercules or something?"

Nico nodded. "He's also a, well you'll see when we get there."

And that was the cherry on top of a crap sundae that was today

**Well, did you like it? Good, bad, what? Come on, review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
